Hon E. Dew
Always rolling from place to place, Hon E. Dew has come to put a smile on everyone's face! Born on __, Hon was made from the remains of one of the hair ribbons that belonged to a young girl that grew melons of all types in her families green house. Every day, no matter the weather the little girl would spend every day with them, as if they had been her friends. The other hair ribbon has since been separated and turned into Hon E's long lost sister, Cana T Lope. Hon is a very gentle and sweet girl that has a Melon Bear for a pet. Her most favorite colors involve shades of pale/light blue's and greens, and sea foam. Hon E works as a fruit vendor in Lalaloopsy Land and has a kart she brings around with her. Personality Known for her passive and gentle attitude, Hon E isn't very shy or quiet. She's more on the modest and humble side of the personality scale. Hon E has grown up quite lonely and as a result, she tends to suffer from small bouts of anxiety or stress when she has to deal with too many people at once. She can also be a little bit socially awkward and as a nervous tick, may ramble on whenever she can't think of anything worth saying. She also has some air headed tendencies now and then. However, Hon makes up for her nervous side with her sweet nature that's bound to attract plenty of friends and customers alike. She loves to please and always handles every situation with a big smile, even if this is a cover for her true feelings. Hon E also struggles with her hair some of the time. While they keep her balance pretty well, she may have trouble getting up if she trips, falls, or even gets stuck somewhere... *Likes: Sweet scents, relaxing, taking naps, compliments *Dislikes: Loud noises/people, rudeness, crowds, her hair (sometimes), rotten fruit... *Friends: None yet, but she's hoping for one soon. Appearance Hon E Dew is a fair-pale skinned Lalaloopsy with pale pink cheeks. She has a faint melon scent (which may or may not be perfume), and sea foam colored eyes and hair. Hon's hair is very long, and as a result she wears them up into odango (double buns) with few loose strands of hair, held with white pearled pieces. Her bangs are softly brushed and a teensy bit messy to frame her face. Hon's outfit is very simple and basic, consisting of a white dress with little holes that go around the bottom hem, along with pale minty colored ruffles at the skirt, neck, and chest. Her sleeves are simple princess puffs. Hon also wears plain white socks and a pair of mint maryjane shoes. .Her Birthday is April 30. Pet Hon E Dew's pet is a cute, pale green Melon bear! It tends to roll around when it moves, but it can also walk on its tiny little paws. Melon Bear is a bit clueless and air-headed like it's owner, but it's very affectionate and great to sit and listen to someone at times of doubt... if it hasn't rolled away! Home Hon E lives in a mint and white oriented, country style home. She grows some flowers and most of her stock there, but due to often traveling around, it hardly ever looks lived in! Trivia Gallery Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Hair Color: Special Category:Eye Color: Special Category:Interest: Fruits Category:Chrismh Lalaloopsy Category:Pet: Fruit Category:Has Sibling Category:Original Characters Category:Girl